


[Podfic] A Wish for Christmas

by seleneaurora



Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Maybe the tiniest bit of angst, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Skinny Steve, Soft Stucky Week, but then soft, genie Bucky Barnes, like so small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneaurora/pseuds/seleneaurora
Summary: Podfic of "A Wish For Christmas" by leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)Author's original summary:It's not technically Steve and Bucky's first Christmas together. It's not even their second. It is, however, going to be their first Christmas together, their first real chance to celebrate it right, and Steve wants to it to be perfect. But it does leave him with the minor problem of: what exactly do you get for the golden-eyed immortal genie who loves you?Steve finally thinks he has an answer, but it may involve a wish.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: If Wishing Made It So [Podfic] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	[Podfic] A Wish for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Wish for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846014) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Chronologically, this actually comes before _The Cursed Ring of the Dread Pirate Bob._

### Details

  * **Audio Duration:** 31:06
  * **M4B File Size:** 29.6MB
  * **MP3 File Size:** 21.5MB



### Downloads/Streaming

  * **M4B:** [Apple Audiobook ](https://archive.org/download/a-wish-for-christmas-podfic/A%20Wish%20For%20Christmas.m4b)
  * **MP3:** [Archive.org ](https://archive.org/download/a-wish-for-christmas-podfic/a%20wish%20for%20christmas.mp3)
  * **Archive.org streaming/download:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/a-wish-for-christmas-podfic/a%20wish%20for%20christmas.mp3).




**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to leveragehunters for blanket permission to podfic! 
> 
> Music is this [piano cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GJRdRBfGyA) of "All I Want For Christmas Is You."


End file.
